Solo contigo conoci lo que es amar
by roadrinukag
Summary: Kagome es una mujer que sufre por la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de morir cuya consecuencia fue perder al amor de su vida, pero cuando éste regresa ¿podrá aclarar lo que realmente pasó y él podra perdonarla?. Leanlo y lo descubrirán.
1. Chapter 1

Solo contigo conocí lo que es amar

Una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azabaches largos hasta una poco más debajo de la cintura y ojos color chocolates de 24 años de edad, con la mirada llena de tristeza miraba por la ventana de una gran mansión como el día; a pesar de ser tan hermoso, un cielo completamente despejado, el jardín lleno de rosas rojas que llenaban el ambiente con su exquisita fragancia y a lo lejos se podía observar un pequeño lago el cual estaba lleno de peces de todos los colores; para la mujer era oscuro y lleno de amargura. Estaba casada con un hombre cruel y despiadado que sólo la usaba para intimar y lucirla en reuniones elegantes a las cuales la obligaba a asistir.

-Soy tan infeliz nana – decía la mujer con un tono de voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi niña – dijo la anciana de estura baja por la edad, dejando de arreglar la cama y tomando de los hombros a la joven mujer.

-Véalo por el lado bueno, al menos tiene comodidad y… - antes de que dijera algo la joven la interrumpió.

-De que me sirve tener todo esto, una gran mansión, lujos, comodidades, si el hombre con el que me case solo me utiliza para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos tomándome a la fuerza y… ya para que hablar de esto – decía la mujer con mucha rabia e impotencia.

-Kagome, mi niña su padre solo buscaba un esposo que la quiera y que la cuide – decía al anciana tratando de animar a la joven.

-No nana, mi padre solo buscaba alguien que le pagara sus deudas y me vendió al mejor postor – decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-No sé por que mi padre me odia tanto nana – dijo ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas y dejando que cayeran por su rostro.

Su nana lo único que hizo fue abrazarla para que la joven se apoyara en su hombro para que pueda llorar y así consolarla, y le dijo – no llores mi niña, vera que pronto todo cambiará.

-Eso espero nana, eso espero – dijo la joven con mucha tristeza.

En un edificio muy lujoso en donde se encontraba una de las mas grandes constructoras de Tokio, en una oficina la cual era un poco sombría ya que los muebles eran de color negro y las paredes de color gris. Se encontraba un hombre, de 32 años de edad de ojos negros y de cabellara del mismo color de los ojos, que atendía una llamada.

-Es una buena noticia que el negocio haya salido como esperaba – decía con una sonrisa.

-Si Naraku, los inversionistas aceptaron la propuesta y están dispuestos a invertir en la empresa – dijo un joven al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y cuando firmaran – dijo el hombre de manera muy interesada.

-Cuando me mandes por fax el contrato amigo – dijo el joven

-Te felicito Inuyasha… tu padre tenía razón resultaste muy bueno para los negocios – decía el hombre con una voz malévola.

-De nada, solo hice mi trabajo – decía el joven en tomo de agradecimiento.

-Te avisaré cuando necesito que regreses, quiero presentarte a mi esposa – dijo el hombre.

-Será un honor para mi amigo, adiós – dijo el joven.

-Adiós – después de cortar la llamada, marco la extensión de su secretaria y le dio órdenes que mandara por fax el contrato y tomo su saco y maletín y salió de la empresa.

"Esta noche volverás a ser mía quieras o no Kagome" – pensaba el hombre subiendo a su auto, seguido por mucho guardaespaldas.

Ya era de noche y antes de llegar a su casa, el hombre de mirada oscura se desvió del camino para dirigirse a un bar donde lo esperaba otro hombre.

Al entrar fue directamente hacia su acompañante, era un hombre de 33 años de cabello negro y ojos color azul.

-Veo que otra vez no te fue bien con tu esposita – rio el hombre tomando una poco de whisky.

-No fastidies Bankotsu – dijo el hombre que esta vez tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Ya tienes a la chica, su padre te la vendió para que pagues sus deudas y un así estas triste – dijo el hombre en tono de burla.

-De nada me sirve eso, Kagome no me ama – dijo el hombre

-Tengo una pregunta Naraku, ¿en verdad estas enamorado de ella?, o no será que solo es una atracción corporal lo que sientes por ella y ganas de llevártela a la cama – dijo el hombre con mucha curiosidad.

-Realmente la amo – dijo muy triste.

-Como quisiera que me ame y que se entregara a mi enamorada y no obligada por mi – decía tomando sin parar.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche en la gran mansión Kagome se preparaba para dormir cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe asustando a la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naraku? – preguntó la joven aterrada y sorprendida y tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con una bata.

-No te di permiso para entrar – decía con una voz llena de miedo.

-A mi no tienes que darme permiso – dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza acercándose a pasos lentos mientras la joven retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared.

-Soy tu marido y tengo todo el derecho entrar ya que esta también es mi habitación – dijo acercándose y tomando a la muchacha de la cintura – vas a ser mía quieras o no – empezó a besar su boca bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame! - decía a joven tratando de separarlo con sus manos.

-Te digo que me sueltes – y lo empuja y trato de correr hacia la puerta.

-Tú decides Kagome será por las buenas o por las malas – dijo tomándola de los brazos.

-No me tendrás de nuevo, jamás seré tuya otra vez – lo golpea en su parte baja logrando que la suelte y corre hacia la puerta.

-Ven aquí – la toma del brazo y la arroja a la cama.

-Tu harás lo que yo diga – dijo sacándose la camisa. Kagome trata de levantarse pero no lo consigue.

-¡Suéltame! – grito la joven al sentir el cuerpo del hombre encima de su cuerpo.

-¡Cállate! – le da una bofetada – serás mía quieras o no – y comienza a besar el cuello de la muchacha.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡No! – lloraba tratando de soltarse pero no podía el hombre la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

Él abrió la bata que cubria el cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a besar su cuello y con una mano tocaba su cuerpo…

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Solo contigo conocí lo que es amar

Una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azabaches largos hasta una poco más debajo de la cintura y ojos color chocolates de 24 años de edad, con la mirada llena de tristeza miraba por la ventana de una gran mansión como el día; a pesar de ser tan hermoso, un cielo completamente despejado, el jardín lleno de rosas rojas que llenaban el ambiente con su exquisita fragancia y a lo lejos se podía observar un pequeño lago el cual estaba lleno de peces de todos los colores; para la mujer era oscuro y lleno de amargura. Estaba casada con un hombre cruel y despiadado que sólo la usaba para intimar y lucirla en reuniones elegantes a las cuales la obligaba a asistir.

-Soy tan infeliz nana – decía la mujer con un tono de voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi niña – dijo la anciana de estura baja por la edad, dejando de arreglar la cama y tomando de los hombros a la joven mujer.

-Véalo por el lado bueno, al menos tiene comodidad y… - antes de que dijera algo la joven la interrumpió.

-De que me sirve tener todo esto, una gran mansión, lujos, comodidades, si el hombre con el que me case solo me utiliza para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos tomándome a la fuerza y… ya para que hablar de esto – decía la mujer con mucha rabia e impotencia.

-Kagome, mi niña su padre solo buscaba un esposo que la quiera y que la cuide – decía al anciana tratando de animar a la joven.

-No nana, mi padre solo buscaba alguien que le pagara sus deudas y me vendió al mejor postor – decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-No sé por que mi padre me odia tanto nana – dijo ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas y dejando que cayeran por su rostro.

Su nana lo único que hizo fue abrazarla para que la joven se apoyara en su hombro para que pueda llorar y así consolarla, y le dijo – no llores mi niña, vera que pronto todo cambiará.

-Eso espero nana, eso espero – dijo la joven con mucha tristeza.

En un edificio muy lujoso en donde se encontraba una de las mas grandes constructoras de Tokio, en una oficina la cual era un poco sombría ya que los muebles eran de color negro y las paredes de color gris. Se encontraba un hombre, de 32 años de edad de ojos negros y de cabellara del mismo color de los ojos, que atendía una llamada.

-Es una buena noticia que el negocio haya salido como esperaba – decía con una sonrisa.

-Si Naraku, los inversionistas aceptaron la propuesta y están dispuestos a invertir en la empresa – dijo un joven al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y cuando firmaran – dijo el hombre de manera muy interesada.

-Cuando me mandes por fax el contrato amigo – dijo el joven

-Te felicito Inuyasha… tu padre tenía razón resultaste muy bueno para los negocios – decía el hombre con una voz malévola.

-De nada, solo hice mi trabajo – decía el joven en tomo de agradecimiento.

-Te avisaré cuando necesito que regreses, quiero presentarte a mi esposa – dijo el hombre.

-Será un honor para mi amigo, adiós – dijo el joven.

-Adiós – después de cortar la llamada, marco la extensión de su secretaria y le dio órdenes que mandara por fax el contrato y tomo su saco y maletín y salió de la empresa.

"Esta noche volverás a ser mía quieras o no Kagome" – pensaba el hombre subiendo a su auto, seguido por mucho guardaespaldas.

Ya era de noche y antes de llegar a su casa, el hombre de mirada oscura se desvió del camino para dirigirse a un bar donde lo esperaba otro hombre.

Al entrar fue directamente hacia su acompañante, era un hombre de 33 años de cabello negro y ojos color azul.

-Veo que otra vez no te fue bien con tu esposita – rio el hombre tomando una poco de whisky.

-No fastidies Bankotsu – dijo el hombre que esta vez tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Ya tienes a la chica, su padre te la vendió para que pagues sus deudas y un así estas triste – dijo el hombre en tono de burla.

-De nada me sirve eso, Kagome no me ama – dijo el hombre

-Tengo una pregunta Naraku, ¿en verdad estas enamorado de ella?, o no será que solo es una atracción corporal lo que sientes por ella y ganas de llevártela a la cama – dijo el hombre con mucha curiosidad.

-Realmente la amo – dijo muy triste.

-Como quisiera que me ame y que se entregara a mi enamorada y no obligada por mi – decía tomando sin parar.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche en la gran mansión Kagome se preparaba para dormir cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe asustando a la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naraku? – preguntó la joven aterrada y sorprendida y tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con una bata.

-No te di permiso para entrar – decía con una voz llena de miedo.

-A mi no tienes que darme permiso – dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza acercándose a pasos lentos mientras la joven retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared.

-Soy tu marido y tengo todo el derecho entrar ya que esta también es mi habitación – dijo acercándose y tomando a la muchacha de la cintura – vas a ser mía quieras o no – empezó a besar su boca bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame! - decía a joven tratando de separarlo con sus manos.

-Te digo que me sueltes – y lo empuja y trato de correr hacia la puerta.

-Tú decides Kagome será por las buenas o por las malas – dijo tomándola de los brazos.

-No me tendrás de nuevo, jamás seré tuya otra vez – lo golpea en su parte baja logrando que la suelte y corre hacia la puerta.

-Ven aquí – la toma del brazo y la arroja a la cama.

-Tu harás lo que yo diga – dijo sacándose la camisa. Kagome trata de levantarse pero no lo consigue.

-¡Suéltame! – grito la joven al sentir el cuerpo del hombre encima de su cuerpo.

-¡Cállate! – le da una bofetada – serás mía quieras o no – y comienza a besar el cuello de la muchacha.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡No! – lloraba tratando de soltarse pero no podía el hombre la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

Él abrió la bata que cubria el cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a besar su cuello y con una mano tocaba su cuerpo…

Continuará….


End file.
